english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gantz (2005)
Gantz (ガンツ) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. The series originally aired in Japan between April 12, 2004 and November 18, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between January 11, 2005 and January 17, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Chris Ayres - Kei Kurono *Illich Guardiola - Masaru Kato 'Secondary Cast' *Chris Patton - Joichiro Nishi *Shannon Emerick - Kei Kishimoto *Xero Reynolds - Masanobu Hojo 'Minor Cast' *Adam Conlon - Yonekura (ep5) *Alyssa Anderson - Boy B, Girl on Date (ep2) *Andy McAvin - Konta, Station Attendant (ep22) *Blake Shepard - Kato's Cousin, Male Student (ep1), Wimpy Student (ep7) *Bob Biggerstaff - Golden W Guy (ep15), Man with Kid (ep6) *Brett Weaver - Akitoshi Okazaki, Tachibana (ep5) *Brian Granveldt - Bill Collector A (ep22), Onlooker (ep13), Red Statue, Shop Clerk A (ep9), Statue (ep20) *Brittney Karbowski - Female Student (ep14), Female Student B (ep15), High School Girl A (ep7), Kato's Cousin *Chris Patton - Mika's Stalker (ep22) *Christine Auten - Tetsuo's Wife *Emily Carter-Essex - Female Reporter, Female Teacher, Yoshino Uehara *Gene Tognacci - Kinji *George Manley - Bill Collector B (ep22), Debt Collector (ep1), Driver (ep3), Haruya *Greg Ayres - Delinquent C (ep7), Hajime Muroto, Punk B (ep5) *Jacob A. Gragard - Shop Clerk B (ep9) *James Faulkner - Bum (ep1), Greenonion Alien (Adult), Subway Bum *Jason Douglas - Tetsuo *Jason Grundy - Green Statue *Jay Hickman - Inamori *Jessica Boone - Ko-gal (ep1), Mother (ep22), Tea & A Girl (ep22), Young Kato *John Gremillion - Floating Gold Statue (ep18), Genju Kannon (ep25), Juzo Togo, Ryuji Kajiura, Statue (ep19), TV Comedian B (ep8) *John Swasey - Homeless Man (ep5), Iwaki (ep14), Muso Tokugawa, Naozumi Saito, Noodle Bum, Yoshioka *Jonathan Osborne - Captain of Karate Club (ep5), Delinquent B (ep7) *Jose Diaz - Tomao *Kelly Manison - Female Reporter (ep22), Sei Sakuraoka *Kira Vincent Davis - Manabu (ep22), Multi-Armed Statue (ep21), Ryota Sugihara, Sadayo Suzumura, Tetsuo's Baby, Wife with Knife (ep22) *Kurt Stoll - Matsumura *Laura Chapman - Kato's Aunt *Luci Christian - Ayumu Kato, Lady on Phone (ep22) *Marcy Rae - Old Lady *Melinda DeKay - Kayo Sugihara *Mike Kleinhenz - Goro Suzuki *Mike MacRae - Daichi Nozaki, Newscaster (ep4) *Mike McFarland - Male Teacher (ep19), Statue (ep19) *Mike Vance - Game Show Host (ep9), Kosuke, Onlooker (ep13) *Monica Rial - Female Student (ep1), Mika Kanda *Nikki Thomas - Boy A, Little Girl (ep2) *Paul Locklear - Delinquent D (ep7) *Paul Sidello - Giichi Furuta, TV Comedian A (ep8) *Rick Piersall - Syunichi Ike *Rob Mungle - Hatanaka *Robert Anderson - Gang Leader (ep8), JJ, Onizuka (ep7) *Russell Freeman - Masashi Yamada *Sasha Paysinger - Kid with Man (ep6), Shiori Kishimoto (ep8) *Shannon Emerick - Young Kei Kurono *Spike Spencer - Greenonion Alien (Child) *Stuart Krohn - Student (ep5) *Susan O. Koozin - Game Show Contestant (ep4), Housewife (ep1), Kishimoto's Mother, Statue (ep20) *Ted Pfister - Salaryman (ep1) *Tiffany Grant - Female Student A (ep15) *Tiffany Salinas - High School Girl B (ep7), Onlooker (ep13), Suzuki Seijin *Victor Carsrud - Delinquent A (ep7), Kiyoshi Miyafuji, Man A (ep22), Passenger (ep3), Punk A (ep5), Station Announcer (ep1) *Xero Reynolds - Station Attendant (ep1) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Conlon *Alyssa Anderson *Blake Shepherd *Bob Biggerstaff *Brett Weaver *Brian Granveldt *Brittney Karbowski *Emily Carter-Essex *George Manley *Greg Ayres *Jessica Boone *John Gremillion *John Swasey *Jonathan Osborne *Kira Vincent Davis *Kurt Stoll *Marcy Rae *Mike MacRae *Monica Rial *Nikki Thomas *Paul Locklear *Paul Sidello *Sasha Paysinger *Spike Spencer *Stuart Krohn *Susan O. Koozin *Tiffany Grant *Tiffany Salinas *Victor Carsrud *Xero Reynolds Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime